


Cat's Out the Bag

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [44]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba got a cat.





	Cat's Out the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Day 44 of 50 Days of Pupship: Having/Getting a pet

Jounouchi arrived at the Kaiba mansion one day to discover a small grey cat wandering the house. It meowed at him when it saw him, then darted away up the stairs. Following the cat, he headed for Kaiba's home office.

"So, uh, we've got a cat now?" he asked, leaning against the doorway.

"And hello to you, too," Kaiba said, not looking up from his typing.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Hello. What's its name?"

"I haven't decided," Kaiba said. The cat streaked by Jounouchi's feet into the room, making a beeline for Kaiba's desk. "He's a little nervous right now. Still getting used to the house, I think."

"Same here, little buddy," Jounouchi said, crouching down to see the cat. "Here, kitty, kitty. Good kitty."

The cat meowed loudly, but stayed where it was.

"Hmm. He's a lot like you, you know," Jounouchi said, eyeing the cat. "You're both aloof and loud."

"I'm not loud."

"When you wanna be, you are."

"Hn."

They sat in silence for a few moments, the cat laying down beside Kaiba's feet. It watched Jounouchi carefully, safe in its place under the desk. Finally, it stuck out one paw.

"Who's got a wittle paw," Jounouchi said, coming a little bit closer. "It's you! You've got a wittle paw!"

The cat seemed pleased with this. Kaiba was not.

"Speak to my child like an adult, please."

"Oh my god, your child," Jounouchi repeated. "You're gonna name him something terrible."

"What would you name him? Chi?"

"Why not? Chi's a cute name."

"He's an elegant cat."

The cat promptly licked itself.

"Mostly."

Jounouchi sat back, watching the cat. "You two are a lot alike."

"I do not lick myself," Kaiba said.

"No, but you lick me."

"Bite me."

"If you insist."

Kaiba made a noise of frustration and picked up the cat.

"What should we name you, hmm? What sort of name would you like?"

The cat yawned, showing off spectacular teeth.

"I'm gonna call him chibi-Kaiba."

"No."

"Chibi it is!"

"No!"

The cat wiggled out of Kaiba's hold and jumped onto the desk, ignoring the growing argument between the humans. It had big adventures planned. As long as the humans called him for food, he didn't care what they called him.


End file.
